Stories from the Wastes
by Your Sweet Addiction
Summary: Stories I got from playing that game. M for some language and future chapters.


_Wow um, this is my first fallout story, well it's just random stories that I think up from playing the game. The first one is about a wastelander. It's a girl, black hair and I don't like the hairstyles in fallout so she has short shaggy black hair, and is very short ((5')). The other person? Jericho! I love that sailor mouthed, badass, ex-raider! 3_

_the girl is not the lone wanderer, and in this story the lone wanderer never existed. I find that story line makes my story my story make no sence. And to clear one last thing up, her name is pronounced, Z - ann - dur - a_

_I don't own fallout 3 in any way shape or form.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Jericho!" Xandra's voice rang out through Megaton, echoing down the streets and even penetrated the walls of Moriarty's Salon. Nove shook her head slowly and laughed to herself. "That druk idiot really did it this time." Nova couldn't of been more right. Jericho had made the biggest mistake he could of ever made while Xandra was living here.

He broke into her house, telling Watsworth that Xandra wanted him to 'house sit', and stol all her magnum ammo and a pulse grenade. Not the best iteams she had, but steal didn't flow with Xandra. Steel from her and prepair to pay with your life.

Xandra's small fists beat furiously on the metal door; ignoring the pain increasing in her hands. Jericho's laughter could be heard over the noises of the metal door beat down, this only making Xandra beat harder. "Open up!" She gave the door one final slam of her fist before storming away from her neighbor's house and into her's, slamming the door behind her. Grinningly madly, Jericho open the door slowly and piered outside. Nothing. He gave a final laugh of victory and closed his door. He struted over to his table and picked up the .44 ammo and walked over to his bed, kneeling down and removing a teddy bear from underneth his bed. He gave the bear a sly smile and tore off it's head and stuffed the rounds into the bear's fluff and fliped the head back on. Not caring about the pulse grenade, she sat down in his chair and lifted his feet up onto the table as he lit a cigarette, smiling contently. He started to humm a small tune as he rocked his shair in it's back legs some. His song was interupted by a small knock. Followed by a tiny voice, alomst to tiny to hear.

"Jericho..." The voice coxed. Jericho paused his rocking and closed his eyes as his smile grew. Xandra was going to try a flirt him out. Like hell that would happen, he wouldn't fall for her whore game. He waited several seconds to reply. "Ye-" He waited to long. Before he could finish, the sound of a shotgun fire rang through the air as Jericho's door flew off it's hinges. "-The fuck!" Jericho fell back in his chair, the air getting kocked out of him as he hit the cold metal floor. His vision blurred slightly, he looked at the entrance, expecting to see an angry Xandra. What he saw was a monster! Probebly 6' 11', the creature looked way more pissed then Xandra after everything he had every done to her. The worst part, this was a ghoul. "Jesus fuckin' Christ." He muttered to himself as he back off, his back hitting the wall behind him. The ghoul lifted the shotgun again and aimed it at him. Jericho closed his eyes sut tight and waited for the shot.

"Hello Jerry!" Jericho's eyes reopened to see Xandra standing infront of him with arms crossed over her merc cruiser leather coat. "Have you met Charon?" The Ghoul, apparently Charon, lifted his gun up further, waiting for the order to fire. Xandra grin and crouched down to Jericho's eye level. "Where's my ammo and grenade at?" Xandra held her hand out. Jericho looked down at her small hand, then back at her. He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders. "Have no idea what your talkin' 'bout bitch." Xandra clicked her tounge in annoyance, her eyes narrowing. "Really," She leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned further to where her lips were right next to his ear. "Charon's trigger finger is really slippery and I would hate for him to blow your bald little head off." Although this was a threat, it lost most of it's power from the way it was said. It sounded more like Xandra was attempting some kind of dirty talk. Jericho kept his innocent smile on. "I. Don't. Know." He paused to move Xandra's head infront of his face. "Bitch." e spat the words out at her. She groaned in frustration, realizing that this was going no where.

"Charon." Charon immideatly aimed the shotgun at Jericho's feet and fired. "Shit!" Jericho sprang back in time t have it barley graze his armor. Once again; Xandra crouched down to Jericho. "Where?" She growled at him like an animal. This didn't threaten him at all, he accualy found this to be quite 'sexy'. "Fine," He sighed in defeat. "But you need to do something for m-" Alison grapped a sawed off shotgun from her side and placed it to Jericho's head. "Ah, it's in the bear." He pointed over to the stuffed animal under the bed.

"Aw, you have a teddy!" Xandra suealed as she crawled under the bed to retrive the teddy. Jericho took this chance to get away and grab the pulse grenade, but just as he got up Charon stood above him and shoved him back down to the ground. Xandra ripped the head off the bear and pulled all the stuffing out and retrived her precious ammon and stuffed it in her pocket. Xandra jumped off the ground and pumped her fist into the air. "Victory!" She pointed to the door and Charon nodded, stepping away from Jericho and left. As Xandra followed; Jericho whistled at her. She snapped her head around an dglared. "Don't a get some kind'a fuckin' reward for findin' your lost shit?" He beamed and raised an eyebrow. Xandra laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Your cute Jericho, but you can be such an asshole."  
"tell me somthin' I don't fucking know."

-----------------------------------------

_Yesssss. I finished. The following chapters will be about random people and I might add a little Jericho/Xandra thing later on, maybe not next, maybe not after that. When I get around to it._

_sorry this one was short, it's 4 in the morning XD_

_R+R makes a happy lil' wastelander!_


End file.
